Returning
by Archeon21
Summary: Shinji has been travelling for 2 years after 3rd Impact. But when another letter arrives from his father asking him to return to Tokyo-3 to pilot once more, Shinji has to decide...Will he take the mantle again?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first time writing an NGE fanfic and I realise there will be a lot of kinks to work out. But hey, if you like it, that's great.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion, never will.  
**Revised - There were a few mistakes that needed to changed.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Old Friends

* * *

_Shinji Ikari, _

_You are once again needed to defend Humanity. NERV has been reinstituted by the UN to ensure that a Fourth Impact doesn't occur. Intel suggests terrorists are manufacturing replica EVAs. You are needed in Tokyo 3 immediately. _

_Gendou Ikari_

Shinji ripped the letter up with a sigh, _Again...father expects me to come running again_. _Why would I even want to go back to Japan. There's nothing for me there._ A brief image of Asuka flashed through his head. _Asuka...She probably hates me still. I ran away before I even said goodbye to her...ran away again. _Shinji shook his head, and stood up from the park bench.

"Well? Are you going to go back to Japan now?"

Shinji looked to his left and half-smiled at his English friend. "I'm done with all that. I live my own life now" he muttered. His friend frowned at him in confusion, "but if you don't go back, then...won't life on earth be destroyed?" Shinji didn't reply. _They don't need me..._

"Shinji, Shinji, jeez man, quit daydreaming we're going to miss the train!"  
Shinji jerked out of his reverie and nodded and broke out into a jog towards the train station.  
"You know, it's been just about a year that we've been travelling together and you've never been this out of it. 'Cept that first time I met you of course"  
Shinji simply smiled absently.

***FLASHBACK***

Shinji was having trouble reading the English directions in Heathrow airport. When a man tapped his shoulder and bowed to him in true Japanese fashion and said it heavily accented Japanese. "Greetings, Are you having trouble?" Shinji looked over the new comer carefully. The man was probably about 19 year old with shaggy brown hair and casual clothes, the man had kind brown eyes and a wide smile. "Yes, I'm meant to be getting on a flight to Germany" Shinji replied in Japanese. The newcomer raised an eyebrow "Aren't you a bit young to be travelling by yourself?" Shinji didn't reply. "But I'm not one to judge, luckily I'm heading to Europe as well to travel. The name's Clive Finegan"

**END FLASHBACK****

Scenery flashed past the train windows as Shinji leant his forehead on the window, they had just made it onto the train on time.  
"You were travelling around Asia for the first year right? NERV generously paid for all your expenses isn't that nice enough for you to go back and help them?" Clive asked, from his chair opposite Shinji. The young Japanese male glared at Clive from his seat and Clive clearly back peddled with his words. "Of course..um I mean since you brought everyone back to life...ttt-they should be grateful. But I mean...you've been gone for two years. I'm sure everyone would love to see you again"  
Shinji didn't reply.

**Tokyo 3- Japan**

One 16 year old German girl was upset, and it made her guardian nervous. No one could really tell what would happen when this person became angry.  
"So is that baka going to come back or not?!" Asuka demanded, hands on hips, in front of Misato. The Major couldn't help but sigh and run a hand through her hair.  
"I don't know Asuka, he's been gone two years. He wanted to get away from all thoughts of EVA when he left...I'm not sure if he can handle coming back here again after...after what happened"  
_Who cares if that baka comes back or not. I can handle it by myself, I don't even need Wondergirl!  
_"Why Asuka? Keen to makeup with Shinji" Misato said slyly, winking lustily at Asuka. The redhead balled her fists and took a deep breath before screaming,  
"There is no way! That baka left us all here with the cleanup while he went and enjoyed himself around the world! I HATE HIM!!!"

Shinji had finally made it back onto Japanese soil after numerous hours of connecting flights and train rides. After one final train ride he was once again in the very place he had run from 2 years ago, Tokyo 3._  
I'm back here again, because my father called me back...I wonder if anyone missed me.  
_Shinji looked at the photo of Misato in his hands. _Just like old times _Shinji thought with a smile. A screech of tyres indicated his old guardian's imminent approach,  
"SHINJI!!!" Misato's scream almost pierced his eardrums. Shinji attempted to greet her as well but was interrupted by an enveloping hug that had him pressed up against Misato's considerable bust. A blush spread across Shinji's cheeks and an uneasy grin erupted on his face as the hug continued for more than 10 seconds, but his expression faded as he felt tear drops fall on the top of his head. The young man broke the hug and looked Misato in the eyes with a crooked smile,  
"Hey Misato-san, please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you". She seemed kind of surprised at the way Shinji communicated with her. She stepped back and glanced at him, head to toe. "You're so grown up now Shinjjjiii!!! Just wait till the girls see you now!!" Misato giggled. Shinji blushed horribly and attempted to stutter out some sort of comeback but it only came as a muttered  
"C'mon Misato.....dont...think that that....bear....been travelling...muffins". Misato quirked an eyebrow and didn't reply but just motioned to the car with a smile. Shinji's eyes widened _Misato's driving...oh god_

After 2 years without Misato's driving Shinji was shell shocked after the ride from the train station. So he barely noticed before they stopped in front of a very familiar door.  
"Well Shinji, does this bring back any memories?" Misato smiled, and opened the door to their old apartment gestured grandly towards the small apartment. Shinji smiled in remembrance and slipped his shoes off and stepped over the threshold. _So many memories_ Shinji thought absently as he walked into his old room in a daze.  
"So, are you going to ignore me forever Third Child?" Asuka screeched at him. Shinji looked up surprised, "Sorry Asuka, I was...reminiscing about...the past".  
Asuka balled up her fists and said "So, you finally came back did you?! Well, I could've handled it just fine!!"  
Shinji sighed, "Fine, sorry for coming back Asuka" and with that the downcast teenager closed his bedroom door in her face. _Why would I expect any different from her _He thought sadly as he closed the door.

"Way to welcome him back Asuka" Misato said quietly from the table. The red head turned and glared at her guardian. If Misato saw the tears in the young girl's eyes she didn't pay it any heed.  
"He hasn't even been here for more than 5 minutes and you're already upsetting him. Way to go Asuka" The purple haired Major stood and moved into her room and left the German girl standing by herself with tears streaming down her cheeks in the living room.

_I guess she didn't miss me. Not like how I thought of her when I was away... _Shinji thought sadly.

The next morning at breakfast a predominantly silent affair, like every family that has an argument, it was politely ignored as if it never happened.  
"So, Misato, Rei is still here?" Shinji asked over the breakfast table. Misato grinned and nodded, "she's going to be piloting again as well".  
Shinji nodded and continued eating before stopping once more,  
"How come the EVAs are back here? I thought there were destroyed...back then". Silence met his words as Misato silently watched him.  
"I don't know Shinji, when you caused everyone to come back into this world, the EVAs were found in their cages at the remains of NERV HQ"

Asuka remained silent, wrapped up in her own thoughts _Why did I do that...get angry like that when he just arrived. Because he's a idiot! He could of stayed hidden away from here, it would have been just fine! _Asuka silently fumed.  
_But I missed him....wait, no I didn't! He's just some idiot, I don't need him! I don't need anyone._

In the eerily silent halls of NERV HQ, a lone teenager wandered the halls in a daze and before he even realised it he was on the gangway in front of the blank stare of Unit 01. Shinji looked up at EVA unit 01 silently,  
"Greetings Pilot Ikari, I'm glad you came back"  
Shinji turned to those familiar red eyes, blue hair, and pale skin that characterised Rei Ayanami.  
"Call me Shinji, I'm not sure I made the right choice in returning. It seems as if there was no point" he replied quietly.  
"Shinji...This is your home, the people here wanted you to come home. And you did, and I personally want to thank you for letting me come back to this world...after...after what I did" Rei told him very intently, gazing deeply into his eyes. Shinji stumbled back as she saw the depth of emotion in her eyes.  
"Rei, it's fine, I didn't do all that much. I'm sure no one blames you anyway".  
"You don't understand Shinji. You've given me a new start, I no longer am a clone of Lilith and Yui. I'm my own person...I have my own blood...I'm a new person"  
Shinji struggled to find the right words "I didn't realise...um...yo-you're welcome Ayanami"  
The young girl lunged forward and wrapped him in a hug, "call me Rei" and she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.  
Shinji's eyes widened in shock at the change in Rei's demeanour, he heard a loud gasp from down the gangway and he looked up above Rei's head as a blur of red ran away sobbing.  
"Asuka! I'll talk to you later Rei" Shinji exclaimed as he took off after Asuka down the hallway.

_How could he just go running straight into wondergirl's arms like that. What am I to him!?!? _Asuka mentally screamed at herself, _Wait, why do I care what that idiot does. I don't care. I don't like him.  
_"Asuka..." Shinji ventured quietly, walking towards the fiery red head slowly. She was sitting in the corner of a hallway.

"What do you want Third Child? Come here to tell me about your new relationship with wonder girl? Because I already saw you two" She replied coldly.  
"No, no..it's nothing like that. She was just thanking me for...saving her...I'm not in any relationship with her" Shinji said, sitting down next to the German girl.  
"I don't even care. It's not like you mean anything to me" Asuka muttered. Shinji felt a stab of rage go through him, _She's been insulting me and belittling me for as long as I've known her! Why do I keep trying to be friends with her  
_"Right" Shinji muttered angrily and stood up quickly and began to walk away when Asuka grabbed his wrist.  
"Don't leave...I'm sorry...sit with me for a minute" Asuka whispered  
Shinji looked back with a surprised look on his face, he turned back and sat down without replying. They sat in silence for what seemed like an age. _I don't know what she wants me to say._

"You've grown" Asuka said quietly. Shinji smiled slightly, "Um yeah...puberty I guess"  
Silence descended once more, they say next to each other in silence for another minute before they both tried to speak at the same time.  
"Sorry, you go first" Shinji said, motioning for her to go. Asuka took a deep breath before starting to talk,  
"I just wanted to say that I'm..um..thankful that you made everyone come back...I don't want to die. You left just as everyone was coming back and...I just didn't understand...I don't know why I'm telling this to you baka...but I just want to tell you.....um...thanks Shinji..I...did miss you" Asuka didn't once look up from her lap. Shinji beamed at her, even though she couldn't see it.  
"Thank you for telling me that Asuka...it means a lot. But...I thought about you a lot when I was gone...but I was scared what you thought of me, so I stayed away...and months turned into two years...I just wasn't sure if you were going to hate me or not" Asuka took this moment to interject with a playful "idiot Shinji". He smiled before continuing "I know that you think I'm a coward for running away but...but I'd like to think that I'm not the spineless wimp that went away...I learnt things when I was gone...came back with a spine...maybe" Shinji trailed off into a whisper. Asuka giggled at him and hesitantly interlaced her fingers with his. They sat in the corner in comfortable silence until they heard their names over the PA system calling them to the Commander's a word they stood and walked in silence towards the Commander's office.

They were let into the Commander's office by two stern faced Section 2 agents to find that Misato and Rei were already there standing at attention in front of Commander Ikari's desk.  
"Intel suggests that these terrorists have completed at least 4 replica EVA units. We have been assigned to protect Lilith...that is what we assume their objective is" Gendou spoke, pushing his tinted glasses further up the bridge of his nose. Shinji glared at his father as he interjected, "And you...don't want that to happen again".

Commander Ikari gazed over his interlocked fingers at his son in silence,  
"I believe now...that...it would not be...advantageous for mankind...I made a mistake" Shinji's father broke the silence with that uncharacteristic comment. Everyone in the office was stunned by the emotional confession, especially his son.  
"Commander...Are you suggesting that their objective could be something other than causing instrumentality" Misato spoke, breaking the stunned silence.  
"Correct Major" Commander Ikari replied, "Dismissed"  
Shinji frowned and went to say something to his father but thought better of it and left the office with the everyone else.

Shinji was so deep in thought over dinner that he didn't realise how bad Misato's cooking was. A point of interest that Misato noticed with glee, though she didn't bring any attention to it.  
"Shinji...are you going to pilot again?" Misato asked over a dinner of instant ramen and instant curry. Asuka stopped eating and glanced at him sidelong, waiting for him to answer. "I-I don't...I never wanted to...come back...Yes, yes I will" Shinji replied quietly with stammering of words. Asuka smiled slightly and started eating again _Welcome back Shinji  
_"Well, Asuka, I guess it's just like old times huh?" Misato said giggling slightly at the two young EVA pilots.  
"Hopefully this time, it won't turn out like last time" Shinji said chuckling slightly as he rose and cleaned his plate in the sink.  
"I'm going to have a shower" He called out over his shoulder as he entered the bathroom.  
Misato looked at Asuka with a raised eye brow,  
"Well, he seems different...a bit more confident now isn't. Maybe that travelling helped him more than we realised"  
_Yeah, he could be a bit charming with a bit of spine_ Asuka blushed at her own thought, something that her guardian didn't fail to pick up on.  
"oooooh, Asuka has a thing of little Shinji!!!!" Misato exclaimed as Asuka's blush deepened as she stood up and screamed at the laughing Major.

_Those two are so loud _Shinji mused as he stood under the hot water raining down on him.  
_Asuka has a thing for me?..._Shinji blushed as he smiled at the thought. _If only_

  
Shinji finished his shower to find Asuka and Misato in a huff and not looking at each other, they both glared his way when he had the nerve to chuckle at the scene he was confronted with.  
"Um...I'm going to bed" Shinji said, slowly backing away from the two angry ladies.  
"Goodnight Shinji" The two girls chorused before glaring at one another. Shinji just shook his head and entered his room.

_  
'No one likes you! You're just a spineless little wimp!! You only came back because you want people to adore you' The voices of everyone he has every known shouted at him. Shinji shook his head violently. 'No! I came back to help people! To protect the world! What's so wrong about that!!' he shouted at the dream versions of his friends.  
Asuka appeared before him, 'You left me Shinji....you left me all alone...you should never have come back, I wish you had stayed away...I don't need you'  
Shinji felt his tears welling up his eyes, 'I wanted to protect you! I wanted to be there for you!'  
Asuka glared at him, 'I don't need you to protect me. You couldn't protect me before, what makes you think you can now!!!?!? I DON'T NEED YOU!!!'_

Shinji woke with a start, panting heavily and tears on his cheeks. _Just a dream...it was just a dream. _His bedroom door slide open silently as a familiar redhead padded inside.  
"Shinji...? Are you all right" she whispered. _What am I doing in here?!! _She silently screamed at herself.  
"Asuka? I-I'm fine...just a bad dream...just a dream" Shinji muttered, hurriedly wiping his tears away as the red head came and sat down near his feet.  
"You were talking in your sleep...I heard a few things" she said, not making eye contact with the boy.  
"You heard me?!!...um..what did you hear" Shinji stammered, _Oh god...I'm dead  
_"Just some things..." She replied indifferently, inching closer to Shinji.  
They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Asuka spoke again,  
"I just want you to know...I am glad you are back...I did miss you" Shinji wasn't sure if she heard her correctly but didn't want to ruin the mood by asking her for confirmation. Asuka reached and squeezed his hand briefly before getting to her feet.  
"Get some sleep idiot, we start sync tests tomorrow" she said, slightly back to her normal attitude.  
"Night Asuka" Shinji said, leaning back on his pillow with a contented smile, _So far so good._

* * *

**A/N : **Well, that's the first chapter. I realise that several characters are OOC but I figured having a second chance at life would give people a new outlook on life. Let me know what you think! Please RnR


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey all thanks for the reviews. I hope I can improve because of your critique.  
Disclaimer: I don't own NGE Evangelion etc etc

On with the show!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Just like old times..**

* * *

Shinji took several deep breaths and tried to manage his emotions, leaning from side to side uneasily. _C'mon Shinji, you can do this! Nothing's changed, you've done this before...it'll just be like old times. _After a few more silent pep talks to himself, Shinji steeled himself, pretending he wasn't scared. _It's now or never _Shinji thought to himself as he stepped over the threshold...into the class room. The chatter and various white noise ceased immediately as the classroom saw who it was.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Invincible Shinji Ikari returning to Tokyo 3" a voice shouted, breaking the silence. Toji Suzuhara grinned at the Third Child from his chair next to Kensuke, Shinji hesitantly smiled in return as he had made his way over to Toji's desk.  
"H-Hey guys" Shinji greeted awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head, and sat down in the closet desk to the two boys.

"Glad you're back Shin-man, it just wasn't the same without you...and er...thanks for you know...saving the world...you gave me back more than you know" Toji said flexing his arms, Shinji didn't realise what the action signified until Toji pulled back his sleeves to reveal two fully functional arms.  
"That's great Toji!!!" Shinji beamed at the jock, incredibly happy that a mistake was rectified via his actions.  
"Did everyone come back ??" Shinji asked, smile still stretching his cheeks, as he looked around at the classroom to try and see if recognised anymore people.  
"Um...not everyone...no one knows why some people came back and some didn't" Kensuke said quietly, causing Shinji's smile to fade and be replaced by a frown.  
"There is also a chance that they came out of the ocean at a different location and just haven't made it yet...or they don't want to come back" Toji said quietly, losing his smile.  
"Hikkari has yet to come back...along with some others in our class" Kensuke said quietly, glancing at Toji. Shinji sighed and slumped his shoulders as he took in the news.  
"Hey shinji! Don't you dare get all upset about this! That' s just...letting..it win!" Toji shouted, Kensuke hit himself in his head, "Let who win Toji..?"  
The jock scratched his head, "You know...the bad people...the bad energy in the universe, or whatever it is that tries to make everyone upset and...junk" Toji said blushing.

Kensuke was about to reply when the new class rep interrupted them with the usual "Rise, Bow, Sit". And from that point onwards, it was just like old times for Shinji, not paying any attention to the teacher droned on and no one really payed that much attention.  
Shinji was interrupted from his daydreaming by an instant message from Asuka:

_Asuka: Welcome back to Japanese schooling. Bet you wished you didn't come back now huh?_

_Shinji: School wasn't the reason I came back. _

Asuka blushed slightly at the thinly veiled flirting, _Sure he can charming over the computer...but what about in person? _She thought to herself as she glanced over at Shinji to find him staring right at her smiling crookedly. Asuka ducked her head and blushed again, _What is wrong with me?!? _She silently screamed at herself.

Shinji couldn't stop smiling as he saw Asuka's reaction, _She sure has changed...and she's not the only one _he thought to himself as he turned to frown in the direction of Rei Ayanami at her desk, absently staring outside the window. _Well...that's the same I suppose _he mused with a smile as Rei glanced over at him. His eyes widened and he tried to pretend he hadn't been just looking at her, so he turned his head in the other direction to see Asuka glaring daggers at him. Shinji sighed and buried his head in arms, blushing madly. A beep from his laptop alerting him to another message:

_Asuka: So...I thought there wasn't anything with wondergirl?"  
Shinji: There isn't! I was just looking at her._

Shinji risked a glance at the redhead's direction to see her typing furiously at her laptop and sighed slightly as another message popped up on his laptop.  
_  
Asuka: Looking!?!? You were practically drooling over her idiot! Sometimes I'm sure you're are in love with her! You were just lying when you said there was nothing going on with you and her! I don't care if there is, you dork, I just want to know.  
Shinji: There isn't any relationship, she is just acting differently now. It's a bit strange_

Whatever Asuka was going to say was interrupted by the bell, signalling the end of school. Shinji watch as she stood up and whipped her hair over her shoulder and strode out of the classroom. Shinji sighed and followed her at a more leisurely pace, _Now...the sync tests...wooo _Shinji thought as he trudged down the street, watching the dwindling back of Asuka and waving goodbye to Kensuke and Toji.  
"I just don't understand girls..." Shinji muttered  
"What don't you understand?" A familiar voice interrupted his musings, Shinji spun around and saw Rei Ayanami gazing at him in confusion.  
"Um, I just don't know why Asuka is getting angry at me again" Shinji replied, walking towards NERV once more.  
"I won't pretend to understand the human psyche, especially that of the adolescent female...but I believe that she may like you" Rei answered with a frown of confusion on her face as she continued. "But I could be mistaken, I'm experiencing new emotions and bodily reactions that I never use to have before". She absently rubbed a hand on along one of her breasts. Shinji's eyes widened and he pinched his nose to stop a chronic nose bleed.  
"You see when I touch here, I get the most curious feeling. You touch here and see if it feels the same" Rei said as she once again touched her chest. Shinji started flaying his arms in an attempt to not touch Rei's breast. _This couldn't get any worse _Shinji thought to himself just as he heard a shriek of rage from up ahead. It seems Asuka had stopped to wait for him to catch up and had just caught Rei touching herself in front of Shinji. "PERVERT!!!" the angry red head screamed as she launched a fist at Shinji's face. _Murphy's law..._ the poor boy thought as he flew through the air.

Shinji woke up groggily to see Asuka and Rei leaning over him in concern, _What the hell, this is bad. _He winced his anticipation assuming that he was going to get hit again.  
"Why do you wince?" Rei asked in confusion, leaning her head to the side in thought.  
"Because Asuka has got that look in her eye...the look that spells imminent pain for someone...usually me" Shinji replied with fear in his eyes.  
"Idiot...Rei has told me what happened...I don't really understand why she was...er doing that. But I know that you didn't mean it" Asuka growled.  
_Oh thank god _Shinji thought to himself as into the pillows and looked around himself, _NERV hospital ward...didn't take me long to get back here_  
"And...I-I'm sorry Shinji..for hitting you for no reason...you're still an idiot though" Asuka blushed as she stammered out her apology. Shinji smiled at the rare apology from the German girl and was about to reply when he was interrupted by Rei.  
"If you are feeling well enough, we have sync tests in 15 minutes. They are to be conducted within our EVAs to test the possible differences with the units" Rei said in her old monotone voice. Shinji frowned as he heard her speak, _Why is she talking like that again?  
_Rei smiled at him slightly walking out of his hospital room towards the EVA cages. _How strange _Shinji thought to himself as he watched Rei leave.  
"Let's get going then you idiot. What are you waiting for?" Asuka demanded as she tapped her foot in irritation for Shinji to get out of his hospital bed.  
"But...Asuka...I'm in my hospital gown" Shinji blushed, holding the covers tight around his chest.  
"We don't have far to go until you et changed into your plug suit. Just be a man and walk in that" Asuka replied, smiling evilly as she watched what he would do.  
_She's testing me _Shinji thought to himself, _Well I'll show her  
_"Okay then Asuka, let's go" Shinji declared, throwing off his blankets and striding out in front of the girl into the hallway. Giving Asuka a view of his naked back, ass, and legs because of the hospital gown slit in the back. Asuka blushed furiously as she strode out to follow him. They remained in silence for a long time, Asuka blushing at her own thoughts and Shinji concentrating intently on keeping the blush from his face. As they neared the change rooms, they didn't even acknowledge each other's presence as they both went to their respective change rooms. Shinji sat down on a bench in his change room with a sigh, _Well...I'm getting ready to do something I swore I'd never do again...that's just super..._

Shinji tried to take long, calming breaths as he felt the entry plug get inserted into EVA Unit 01. Shinji looked down and could see his hands shaking visibly, _Don't think about the last time I was here. Don't think about it, don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Please don't think about it.  
_"Shinji...can you please try synching with your EVA now" Dr Akagi's voice sounded over the intercom , startling Shinji out of his own thoughts of preparation.  
"Okay Dr Akagi...Is my mum still in here?" Shinji asked hesitantly and waited for a reply, after a long period of silence it was his father that replied.  
"We don't know Shinji, we expect that during Third Impact, you would have allowed Yui to rest peacefully" Gendou Ikari replied with more emotion then was usually displayed in his voice.  
"But...doesn't EVA need a soul to work? What if I get sucked in!?!" Shinji shouted, heart rate skyrocketing.  
"You will not Shinji. It is our belief that you are connected more strongly to the actual EVA unit since Third Impact, along with Asuka" Gendou replied, shocking the young boy with his father's use of his actual name.  
"O-okay father. I'll try it" Shinji replied, clenching his fists.  
Shinji attempted to reach out to the EVA but it felt different, the bond he had developed with unit 01 was different now. _Maybe my mother really has gone...  
_"Shinji, your sync ratio is hovering around 40%. We need you to get higher" Dr Akagi's voice resounded inside the entry plug. He nodded and closed his eyes once more, attempting to reach out with his mind. Flashes of Third Impact assaulted his mind, the emotions he felt coursed through him. The total apathy he felt when Asuka wouldn't wake up, the fear and anger that ruled his thoughts.  
"Shinji! Your sync ratio is dropping rapidly! What is going on in there?!" Dr Akagi screamed, interrupting his reminiscing.  
"Shinji...I know what you are feeling...it's different now. It's not going to happen again Shinji...we are different now. C'mon Shinji...you can do this" Asuka's voice interjected.  
Shinji took a deep shuddering breath, reaching out with determination to sync with his EVA.  
_C'mon! Sync with me! I won't be helpless _Shinji thought with anger.  
The young male felt an uncoiling feeling deep within his chest, unravelling towards the EVA unit. He clenched his hands into fists, _I am different now!_ He thought with determination as he felt the EVA come alive around him.  
"Shinji's sync ratio is rising rapidly! 66% 71%...stopping on 84.5%" Lt. Ibuki exclaimed in surprise. Commander Ikari smiled behind his hands, "Excellent".

Shinji, Asuka and Rei stood in the EVA cages, still dripping with LCL, as they awaited the test results. Shinji stood nervously, trying to not think about the last time he was in the EVA during Third Impact.  
"Congratulations you three, You have all managed to improve on your first attempt back in the EVAs. Shinji you were 84.5, Asuka you were 85, and Rei you were 77" Dr Akagi told the three teenagers with a hint of a smile.  
Shinji didn't smile, but merely nodded as he heard the news. He began to walk away towards the change rooms. The 3 girls noticed his attitude and frowned, even Rei.  
Asuka glanced at the other two girls and then hurried after Shinji, she didn't even pause at the door to the men's change room. She found Shinji seated on the bench staring at his lap.

"Shinji...tell me what is wrong" Asuka said hesitantly, while she berated herself silently as she showed her vulnerable side to Shinji.  
"Everything here...reminds of me that...time. I thought I had dealt with it, but I haven't. You were ripped apart..You don't understand what that did to me. It made me...begin the Third Impact. I...became God. I couldn't do anything" Shinji whispered, tears beginning to fall onto his legs. Asuka didn't say anything, but sat down next to Shinji in silence and waited for him to continue.

"I saw memories...I saw...too many things. I understand that the past is the past and I have to move forward. But I can't...it was so painful" Shinji clenched his fists and looked up into Asuka's face.

"The past is the past Shinji...things changed when we came back. A second chance at life is all the prompting most people need to not let what they wanted slip through their hands" Asuka replied to Shinji, placing her hands on top of his.  
"So...you think I made the right choice?" Shinji asked, turning his watery eyes towards Asuka.  
"...Yes. I believe that you did. I...myself am thankful for getting a second chance. Together with Wondergirl, we can make sure the world stays safe" Asuka told him confidently.  
"People had revelations then? Came back with different attitudes?" Shinji asked quietly.  
"Why do you think Dr. Akagi is here again? Or why your father has started to treat you differently?..why Rei has started to show her emotions? Or...why I'm attempting to be nicer to you?" Asuka replied, smiling slightly, as she clenched Shinji's hand.  
"I had terrible...thoughts about you..when I was up there...I wanted you to die...you said you hated me...you said you didn't want me to bother you...and I attempted to strangle you when we first came up on the beach...then it wasn't long before I ran away from everyone in Japan" Shinji said quietly, looking away from Asuka's eyes. She grabbed his chin and made him look at her, she gazed deep into his eyes and leant forward and gently placed a kiss on his lips.

"As would anyone, after the way I had treated you. You're lucky that the rest of the world's infrastructure was still intact. But again...it's fine. It was most likely warranted" Asuka said softly, still gazing into Shinji's eyes.  
"Things are different now though" Shinji said quietly, a smile growing on his face.  
Asuka smiled and nodded and stood up from her bench, and whipped her hair over her shoulder.  
"Go shower, you stink!" Asuka said playfully as she left him to go to her own change rooms.  
"Thank you...Asuka" Shinji whispered to himself with a smile as he got up and walked to showers.

The car ride back to Misato's apartment was silent, but it wasn't awkward or strained. It was just a comfortable silence. The purple haired Major couldn't help but smile when she saw the lingering glances and smiles that Asuka and Shinji shot each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. "So, who's cooking dinner tonight?" Shinji asked as they stepped inside and kicked off shoes. He walked into the kitchen to see it was him and deadpanned. _Damn...I don't feel like cooking tonight_ he thought tiredly.  
"I'll cook tonight" A voice sounded from the doorway. Shinji frowned and turned towards the doorway to see someone who he really did not expect to see again.  
"Kaji! You haven't been here for a while!" Misato exclaimed in happiness as she ran towards the unshaven man. Shinji was shocked and it must have showed because Kaji untangled himself from the excited Major and made his way over to Shinji.  
"You seem surprised Shinji" Kaji spoke, grinning his trademark smile.  
"Well...yeah. People came back after they all were turned to LCL but...you died before that" Shinji said, wondering whether or not he should be bringing this up.  
"No one is certain but are assumption is...that because you were the cause of people coming back into the world, and because we were relatively close, I was on your mind when you made the decision to have everyone be able to come back...well..it gave me the chance as well. And I was pretty determined to live again" Kaji explained with a wry smile. Shinji smiled in return as Kaji got started on dinner.

Dinner had been an entertaining affair for everyone, Kaji and Misato were very much in love and liked to show it. And Kaji turned out to be a surprisingly good cook, in direct contrast with Misato. Shinji clicked the next button on his SDAT player, just as the ear plugs were taken out of his ears. He spun around to see Kaji putting his earphones on and listening to the start of a couple songs before handing the SDAT player back to Shinji.  
"So, you've got some jazz songs now huh? Didn't really picture you for a jazz man myself, but at least your varying your music tastes" Kaji said with a chuckle, Shinji smiled in return.  
"So, I'm guessing you told Misato that thing you couldn't say all those years ago?" Shinji asked with a smirk. For once, Kaji actually looked shocked before replying.  
"So you heard that message too huh? But yes, I did. I wasn't about to let the chance slip through my fingers again. Speaking of which, have you told Asuka?" Kaji said, regaining the upper hand in the conversation. Shinji blushed a deep scarlet and attempted to stammer something out before taking several deep breaths and replying in a more understandable way.  
"What makes you say that Kaji? There isn't anything like that between Asuka and I" the EVA pilot replied nervously.  
"Ah, but you want there to be. And I'm sure that Asuka does as well" Kaji said with a chuckle. He gave Shinji an ironic salute and walked into Misato's room, leaving the Third Child sitting on the couch deep in thought.

"Shinji? What are you still doing up?" Asuka said, interrupted his thoughts, he looked up and his eyes widened as he saw that she was wearing a revealing one piece night gown.  
"Umm...I-I was just listening to music" Shinji stammered, trying to keep his eyes on her face, for fear of painful retribution. Asuka only smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet.  
"Get some sleep Shinji" She said into his ear playfully as she pulled him into a hug.  
_This isn't like Asuka _Shinji thought as he felt Asuka's shapely body pressing against his.  
"O-okay. Goodnight Asuka" Shinji replied, but Asuka didn't let him go, but just continued to stare into his eyes. After a couple moments, she realised what she was doing and blushed and practically ran into her room. Shinji stood where she left him for a few moments, stunned and not quite sure what to do, before he shook it off and headed to his own bedroom.  
_I like this new Asuka_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Well there's another chapter! Let me know what you think! And please review so I can know if this is being read or not haha.

Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews all! It reminds me that I should I be writing. I'm sorry that those first two chapters were slow, but I needed to get the beginning foundation for the story.

Onwards!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Activation  
**

* * *

Life had returned to as close to normal as it could get for two teenagers who pilot giant biomechanical robots. But for the first time in a long while, a routine was established with any abnormal attacks or situations. _I could get use to this _Shinji thought contently, staring at his ceiling.  
"Get up for school idiot!" Asuka screeched through his door. Shinji smiled and rolled onto his feet _I hope it stays like this _Shinji thought to himself, unable to wipe the smile off his face. Little did he know that his routine was about to be disrupted.

Shinji quickly glanced at Asuka, anything more than a glance and it was dangerous. The German girl was beaming and Shinji couldn't understand why.  
"Hey Asuka, why are you so happy?" Shinji asked her, glancing sidelong at her. Asuka frowned and the smile vanished as she turned to Shinji.  
"Idiot! Can't I smile! God, sometimes you are such an idiot! You just have to ruin everything" she growled at him and stomped off towards school. Shinji scratched his head and followed after the red head with a frown. _Strange...it was just a question_  
Shinji finally caught up with the red head just as they entered school, she turned around and opened her mouth to say something to him but seemed to think better of it and settled for a glare then stormed off. The young man shook his head as he got into his seat in the class room.  
"What's Shin-man? You look confused" Toji asked him, leaning back on his chair and throwing Shinji a wave. The Third Child shook his head with a sigh and explained what had happened on the way to school.  
"Well...obviously she likes you and because she's a red devil she doesn't want to show it" Kensuke replied sagely, nodding his head to his own wisdom. Shinji blushed profusely,  
"I-I don't t-think so Kensuke, she isn't like that" he stammered while Kensuke and Toji laughed at him.  
"I bet she apologises real soon" Kensuke said and laughed while Shinji just shook his head.  
He was about to reply when the teacher walked and they all had to quieten down.  
Shinji was preparing to do the usual daydreaming he did when in class but a message on his computer brought him back to reality.

_Asuka: Shinji. I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier. I don't know why I did. But I didn't mean to  
_Shinji's eyes widened as he glanced at Asuka, who was watching him intently.  
_Kensuke: What's wrong Shinji? You look surprised? Asuka apologise?  
_Shinji ignored Kensuke's message and simply just nodded his head at the boy, which made the geek break out into a huge grin. Shinji just shook his head and replied to Asuka's message.

_Shinji: It's okay Asuka, I was just wondering what was up. Don't worry about it.  
Asuka: Nothing's up. I was just happy. It's been normal lately and it's been nice  
Shinji: I know the feeling. I hope it stays like this_

Fate, it seemed, had other ideas because all three pilots were interrupted by a simultaneous phone call. They all answered with a resigned expression, as they got up slowly and made for the doorway.  
"You three are to come to NERV HQ immediately, begin walking and a transport will be pick you up on route" Misato told them over the phone. Shinji attempted to reply but the phone line was cut. The three of them walked down the road in silence before Asuka whacked Shinji in the back of the head.  
"Way to jinx us idiot" She muttered irritated at having the disruption towards their calm routine. A tinted out black sedan screeched to a halt beside them before Shinji had a chance to reply to her. _I wonder what's going on _Shinji thought as their sedan sped down the street.

Shinji cracked his knuckles in the entry plug, waiting for their briefing. They weren't told anything as they were ushered straight into their EVA units.  
"Pilots, we have had an unconfirmed sighting of an EVA unit approaching us from the north. While we don't know the exact details, we believed it prudent for us to be ready for the possibility of attack. We want you to take positions on the surface while we await for further mission details" Misato's voice informed them over the intercom.  
"Understood" they replied as they were delivered to the surface, to make their way to their respective vantage points. Shinji found it increasingly difficult to maintain his EVA's sprint through Tokyo 3, as if he was losing sync with his EVA unit.  
"Shinji? Asuka? Is something the matter?" Misato's voiced her concern to her two charges.  
"Is there something different with your EVA as well Asuka?" Shinji asked, feeling as if his EVA's limbs were suddenly 10 times heavier than they used to be.  
"Yeah...it's not responding right...something's wrong" Asuka struggled out, Shinji could see her face on his intercom, straining with exertion.  
"That could be due to your EVA no longer containing their respective souls" Dr Akagi informed them. Shinji frowned as he came to a standstill and looked at Asuka as her EVA completely stopped responding.  
He took a deep breath tried for a deeper sync, just like his first sync test, and found that familiar feeling in his chest as his entry plug flashed several different colours before disappearing completely. He was floating, eerily reminiscent of when he was caught in the Sea of Dirac.

"EVA unit 01 and 02 have become completely unresponsive. Communication remains with EVA unit 02 but unit 01 has become completely isolated" Ibuki exclaimed, much to the horror of Misato as she clenched her hands in anger. _They're sitting ducks out there now _  
"Rei, abandon your previous mission. Provide protection for EVA Unit 01 and 02 until they become responsive again" Misato ordered, on the intercom Rei simply nodded as she directed her EVA towards the two unresponsive EVAs.

'_Who are you?' Shinji asked, heart hammering rapidly, wondering whether or not he is going to meet his mother again.  
'Your mother has gone. She use to be the medium between us. Without her here, we are to bond directly' a mysterious voice answered his thoughts as the reply echoed around him as he floated in engulfing black.  
'So...you are EVA unit 01...y-you're not going to suck me in are you' Shinji stammered, wondering whether or not he would ever be able to leave again. Thoughts of Asuka ran rampant through his mind.  
'This girl that you can't stop thinking about...show me more of her' the voice commanded, and without waiting for a reply, Shinji was assaulted by memories of Asuka from the point when they met to the most recent.  
'This..girl...you have strong feelings for her. Though she treats with you disrespect and even violence. Why?' The voice echoed in confusion.  
Shinji blushed, 'We're just f-friends' he stuttered knowing there was no way that he would be believed.  
'You long for something more, I can sense it inside your soul' the voice echoed and Shinji sighed, figuring there was no way to hide his thoughts from something that could see his thoughts and memories.  
'Correct. There is no use lying' the voice echoed and Shinji frowned.  
His surroundings changed and a figure formed in front of him. A woman that looked quite similar to his mother.  
'I am not your mother, I have merely taken a form that I assumed you would be the most comfortable with' the figure said to his unspoken question. Shinji frowned, he'd rather that it didn't look like his mother. It was saddening.  
'Very well' the figure said as it merged into a different woman with long blonde hair, gray eyes and a heart shaped face and a very well developed body. Shinji blushed and looked away.  
'Am are ever going to leave this place' Shinji asked quietly.  
'I do not need a soul to operate, you and I have gone to the brink of extinction and returned, I have accepted you as my direct pilot' his EVA told him, Shinji glanced back to find that she was now wearing an identical plug suit.  
'So is Unit 02 doing the same thing with Asuka?' Shinji asked, in concern for his friend.  
'I believe so. The same principle applies to her and her EVA' unit 01 told him and Shinji hoped that she pulled through allright.  
'It rests upon her shoulders on whether she will accept the bond with her EVA. From what you have shown me of her she is not very adept at making any type of bond or connection'.  
'But that is the least of our concerns at the moment. Two EVA units operated by the dummy plug system are currently nearing the vicinity' Unit 01 told him calmly. Shinji eyes widened in fear and anger. 'We have to activate' he yelled looking around as if to see some sort of exit.  
'Very well' unit 01 replied calmly as the surroundings changed once more._

"EVA Unit 01 has re-activated! His sync ratio is skyrocketing! He is at 95%" Ibuki shouted in surprise. Misato grinned and pumped her fist in the air.  
"All right! What about Asuka?" she asked with a huge grin.  
"She remains unresponsive, although communications still exist" Ibuki stated as she connected them to Asuka.  
"Piece of shit machine! Activate you heap of scrap metal! Why aren't you working!" Asuka screamed in her entry plug, yanking on the controls as she was trying to get her unit to activate.  
"Asuka, you have to bond with your EVA. It's different now without our mother's souls in there. You have to deal with the EVA directly" Shinji told her calmly as he ran over to her EVA to stand with Rei and protect her.  
"What?! I don't want to get sucked in!!" Asuka screeched, Shinji shook his head over the intercom.  
"You won't Asuka, trust me! It's the only way to activate your EVA" Shinji told her, hoping she would believe him. Asuka frowned and nodded,  
"Fine, but if I get sucked in...I'm going to haunt you forever Shinji" She told him earnestly.  
HQ and Shinji watched Asuka for several minutes before the communications were cut and then Shinji knew that she would be talking to her EVA like he had.  
"I hope she does that quickly" Shinji muttered, but Misato heard him over the intercom.  
"Why? What's the hurry?" she asked curiously as they were only on standby at the moment.  
"My EVA told me that there are two EVA units being piloted by dummy plug systems nearing our vicinity" Shinji replied calmly, and in his intercom he could see Misato's eyes bulge.  
"WHAT!?" she screeched at him over the intercom. Shinji winced and replied,  
"No need to yell, I don't know where it is exactly..."  
Misato took several deep breaths before she could reply rationally,  
"Okay..well, keep your eyes peeled" she said, as calmly as she could.

'_Hello? Is anybody here?...mother?' Asuka called out hesitantly, she attempted to hide her naked body as she floated in inky blackness.  
'Your mother is at peace' a voice spoke, resounding from every direction around her. Asuka looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.  
'I am your Evangelion unit. We were separated by your mother before Third Impact but when your mother's soul passed on I assumed full control' It spoke, resounding from all sides of Asuka at one time.  
'So...you're not going to eat my soul?...' Asuka asked hesitantly, holding her hands up as if she could fend off any attackers.  
'No. But I must test your worthiness' the voice spoke, with an ominous tone. Asuka scowled,  
'you are NOT getting anywhere near my mind! I will not be violated again!!' she screamed into the blackness. The blackness changed into the scenery that she had first met her mother in during the battle for NERV HQ. What Asuka thought to be her mother formed in front of her, and she stumbled back in fear and anger.  
'You are not my mother! Stop pretending you are!' Asuka screamed at the figure.  
'I merely assumed that this form would put you at ease' the figure told Asuka with a slight frown.  
'Well, you were WRONG! I hate pretenders! I hate people who lie to me! I hate people who try and deceive me!' Asuka screeched, shaking her head violently. The figure changed into what looked like an older version of Asuka herself.  
'You are not going to be able to pilot it until you let me assess you' the figure told Asuka, stepping ever closer towards the German pilot.  
'No..please no...What are you going to do to me?! You are just like the angels! Trying to get into my head' Asuka said, tears beginning to build.  
Why isn't Shinji here! He told me that nothing bad was going to happen! Asuka thought to herself as the figure before her got closer and closer. The figure stopped and cocked her head to the side.  
'Who is this Shinji?' the figure asked in confusion. Asuka unclenched her fists and blushed slightly.  
'He's just my roommate and fellow pilot...he's an idiot' Asuka muttered quietly. Before she could protest, the scenery changed and they were standing by as invisible watchers as her memories of Shinji played through.  
'You treat him like that...yet I sense that you have deep feelings for him...it is..odd' EVA unit 02 stated in confusion. Asuka blushed furiously and attempted to stammer a response  
'I don't have deep feelings for him! He's an idiot, I just need to take care of him all the time, he is too much of a wimp for me' she stammered, crossing her arms. Unit 02 merely stared at her in silence and before long Asuka's shoulders slumped and she sighed.  
'Fine...' Asuka said, followed by another sigh. Unit 02 seemed to smile slightly before her face resumed her blank facade.  
'Is now really the time to talk about this! What if those enemy units come in contact with us' Asuka asked with a blush that refused to fade.  
'The enemy units have already engaged Unit 01 and 00 in combat' Unit 02 stated calmly  
Asuka blanched at the news, 'What?! We have to go help them!'  
Unit 02 continued to stare at her, eyes gazing deep into her own, as if they were probing the depths of her soul.  
'You will be my pilot'_

"What is Unit 02's status?" Misato asked, not taking her eyes of the screen.  
"Unresponsive still Major" Aoba replied, typing furiously. Misato ran a hand through her hair. _At least Shinji and Rei are fighting...and Shinji is fighting remarkably well_

The white EVA series seemed to smile at him with its lurid mouth. Shinji clenched his fists on the controls, _This will be easy _Shinji thought to himself, as he sprinted forward.  
The enemy EVA hefted the long double edged blade that SEELE had used during Third Impact and swung towards Shinji and unit 01.  
"Too slow!" Shinji muttered as he brought the EVA down into a slide, avoiding the blade and rolling back onto his feet as he spun and thrust his prog knife into the EVA's back. The enemy EVA roared as the knife entered his back, just as Rei unleashed a torrent of bullets into the enemy's chest. Shinji used his hand to crush the EVA's face and destroy the S2 engine. Shinji had stepped back when the 2nd EVA appeared in the air above Unit 01, accelerating downwards with a heavy downwards strike. Shinji reacted diving to the side, but the enemy EVA was intercepted in mid-air by unit 02. The two EVA's landed with a plume of dust rising up in the air, Asuka didn't waste any time as she used one hand to rip the enemy's neck up, breaking the neck while stabbing with the prog knife and ripping downwards and exposing the S2 engine. The enemy EVA roared in anger and pain before it was silenced with a second, twisting, jab from the prog knife. Asuka stood with a triumphant grin.  
"Now, you owe me Shinji" Asuka said with a chuckle, sheathing the prog knife, and turning towards the two other EVAs. Shinji smiled at her, glad she had succeeded in connecting with her EVA.  
"I would have been able to handle it" Shinji replied, still grinning, as Misato cut in over the intercom.  
"Great work you three. Return to base for a debriefing" the major ordered as all three pilots replied in the affirmative.

There was a stunned silence in the command deck as everyone waited for the EVAs to return to the geofront.  
"That was amazing. Shinji and Asuka's sync ratio has increased significantly after their little...episode" Aoba stated, breaking the silence on the bridge. Gendou smiled from behind his hands, "We assumed that the EVA's needed a mediator for the pilots to effectively pilot. But it seemed we were mistaken...if they EVA's would have bonded prior to Third Impact" the commander mused.  
"Sir, what about the political ramifications of this attack? What is the UN and associated governments saying?" Misato queried, glancing up at the stoic commander, while he remained gazed back impassively.  
"They are treating it as a terrorist act. A threat to freedom and peace" he replied with a wry grin.  
"No one seems to have any detailed information on how big this organisation is or how they are financing themselves" Gendou continued, never once moving his hands from in front of his face.

Shinji stood on the small balcony that adjoined Misato's apartment, he liked to think that he had made a lot of improvement in his own psyche and interaction skills.  
_So why does something feel wrong _Shinji thought to himself as he looked out upon the lights of Tokyo 3.  
"After the battle the Great Shinji Ikari looked upon the city he saved with an emotion bordering on pride" Asuka mocked with a smile as she came and stood next to Shinji on the balcony. Shinji glanced at her and smiled crookedly, _How do I reply to that? _he thought rapidly.  
"And the ever proud Asuka Langley Soyhru came out to bask in the victory" Shinji replied sarcastically. Asuka glanced at him, shock registering on her features, before she smiled at the Third Child.  
"So what was with the frown ?" She asked, turning her gaze to the city before them. Shinji didn't glance at her before he replied,  
"I don't know...I feel like I'm missing something, that something's wrong" he whispered, not daring to turn and see the scornful expression that would inevitably be marring Asuka's features.  
"I-I think I know what you mean...sometimes it feels like I'm missing something that I so desperately need" Asuka whispered, staring at her hands on the banister, Shinji glanced at her sidelong attempting to ascertain if she was poking fun at him or not. Asuka should her head as if to clear away the thoughts and turned to face Shinji.  
"Stop making me feel sad you idiot! And don't think I've forgotten that you owe me after I saved you today" She said, hands on hips and a sly grin on her face, Shinji turned to face her with an incredulous look on his face.  
" I owe you? Whatever! If we hadn't been there to protect you while you took so long with your EVA you wouldn't be here right now" Shinji said, smiling to show he wasn't really serious, Asuka frowned and punched his shoulder.  
"Third Child! You owe me and that's the end of it" she told him with a large smirk. Shinji didn't reply straight away, he took a step closer to Asuka, so that their bodies were almost touching.  
"And what is it you want from me" Shinji asked quietly, Asuka's breath caught in her throat and his close proximity and her heartbeat accelerated. _Why am I acting like this _Asuka screamed at herself mentally,  
"Don't get perverted idiot!" she replied loudly pushing him away roughly. Shinji stumbled back and sighed, turning for the door and leaving Asuka alone on the balcony. But the red head grabbed hold of his wrist before he got inside, he turned back with questioning look as Asuka's face finally betrayed some of the emotions she was feeling.  
"Don't go...I'm sorry for snapping at you just then" she said quietly, her eyes pleading with Shinji not to leave, the young man observed her for a few moments before turning to face her.  
"Why do you do that...Push me away like that? I'm only trying to be friendly" he asked quietly, not moving his gaze away from her eyes. Asuka swallowed and looked down at her feet.  
"I don't know Shinji, it's just the way I am. You can't expect me to change my attitude so rapidly. A lifetime of pushing people away...it's hard to change old habits" Asuka whispered, not daring to look up at Shinji. For his part, Shinji looked on silently not knowing what to say, not sure if he was meant to say anything. Asuka glanced up at Shinji and then looked back down again took a deep breath.  
_I don't want to be vulnerable again...what if I reach out only to get hurt again _Asuka asked herself silently before scowling at herself _I will not be scared of this! I don't care what he does, he can't affect me _she told herself sternly.  
"Shinji..do you like me?" Asuka asked quietly, still looking at her feet, Shinji's eyes widened and he opened his mouth but no words came out. Asuka gulped and shook her head as the tears began to build in her eyes, she made to run past him before she broke down but Shinji grabbed her strongly. Asuka glanced up with watery eyes, hoping beyond hope that she was not going to be hurt again. Shinji mustered his courage and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her, Asuka buried her face in his chest as the tears starting to run as she believed Shinji was going to tell her that after all the abuse and insults that he was finally done with her.  
"No Asuka...I don't like you" Shinji whispered to her, Asuka sobbed and attempted to run away but Shinji strengthened his grip, not letting her go.  
"Let me finish...I think...I think I love you Asuka" Shinji whispered into her ear as she stopped struggling. Asuka sobbed once more and looked into Shinji's eyes with and smiled, she wiped her eyes with the back of hand.  
"Idiot, that was so corny" Asuka whispered with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck.  
"Sorry..." he replied with a frown, Asuka just smiled in reply and brought Shinji's lips to her own. The kiss was filled with so much emotion from both parties, happiness at finally having the chance, fear of getting hurt and lust for the body pressed hard against each other. Asuka's tongue slid along Shinji's bottom lip, parting them slightly as their tongues delicately danced around each other. Asuka pulled away and bit her lip as she looked into Shinji's eyes,  
"Now I'm glad you are taller than me now" She said with a sly grin, as they stared contently into each other's eyes.  
"Are we going to tell anyone?" Shinji asked hesitantly, knowing Asuka's pride, silently hoping that she wasn't going to make them keep it a secret. Asuka smirked at him,  
"I don't really think we have a choice Shinji..." She replied, gesturing inside with a nod of the head. Shinji turned to see an exuberant Misato beaming at them, jumping up and down with joy.  
"I KNEW IT!! Ritsuko owes me dinner now!!" she shouted with a wild grin.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the third chapter done. Please let me know what you think!  
Until next time fellow EVA fans.**

REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone, I hadn't realised how alike this story is to others but I will try and deviate the plot from following the same tangent. I've noticed that my story is quite hard to read, so I'll be trying slightly different formatting...let me know what you think.

Bold italics will now signify the EVA's speech '_**EVA'**_

Onwards!

* * *

Monotonous actions usually allowed one's mind to wander freely, leading from one thought to the next without any conscious thought of the ministrations performed by the body...like walking for example. One's thoughts can drift when simply walking, but in Shinji's case, walking in a giant biomechanical robot that is quite possibly the most powerful weapon at Man's disposal was as monotonous as any type of walking.

"Shinji! Are you paying attention! You are meant to be patrolling!" Misato barked at him across the intercom, startling the young pilot out of his daydreaming. Shinji glanced at the intercom window.

"Right...sorry..." Shinji muttered as he returned to actively monitoring his surroundings. The hills of Tokyo 3 were scenic but after having seen them in detail for so long, the allure of viewing them fades.

"Why are we even out here Misato? Do we even know if there are any enemies coming?" Asuka whined over the intercom. Shinji didn't pay any attention to the Major's reply as a glint caught his eye, Unit 01 stopped and peered over the hill, attempting to see what it was.

"Shinji, why have you stopped?" Misato asked, apparently having finished her argument with Asuka. Shinji shook his head as unit 01 mimicked the gesture.

"It was nothing, just a glint. Are you sure there's anything coming Misato? Because we've been out here for ages nothing has happened" Shinji asked, trying and failing to keep the whining tone out of his voice.  
"Look Shinji there was significant intelligence stat-" Whatever the end of Misato's reply was, Shinji would never know. It was interrupted by a sudden, heavy, impact on upper shoulders of unit 01, knocking the robot to the ground. Shinji rolled back onto his feet with a spin to face the enemy EVA just as a torrent of bullets assaulted it. An AT field sprung up to deflect the majority of the bullets as the EVA turned towards unit 00, and set off at a sprint towards it.

Shinji frowned slightly, _This EVA doesn't look anything like those mass production ones that run on the Dummy Plug system. _The pilot shook his head and took off after the EVA that was rapidly approaching Rei. But Asuka was faster as she intercepted the enemy EVA with a flurry of bullets and crunching blow that effectively pushed the EVA off course.

"Shinji! There is another EVA entering the area! Disengage and make your way to intercept the second enemy" Misato commanded as unit 01 skidded to a stop and turned swiftly, leaving the enemy in the hands of the other two pilots.

"Understood! Where is the 2nd EVA?" Shinji asked as he increased the running pace of unit 01.

"It is running straight for you! ETA 2 minutes" Misato told him grimly, Shinji only nodded as he attempted to strengthen his sync ratio with unit 01. Unbeknownst to Shinji, unit 01 roared as it sped to meet the yet to be seen enemy EVA.

A shadow passed over unit was the enemy EVA passed in front the sun as it started to descend from its mammoth jump from the mountains. Shinji gritted his teeth as unit 01 dove to the side to avoid the enemy EVA landing on him, Shinji rolled to his feet once more to see the enemy EVA simply observing him.

The EVA did not look like the mass production models either, it was a blue model with two circular eyes and armour reminiscent of unit 01. Shinji could just make out a white 12 embossed onto the armour. The enemy EVA continued to stand and not attack him, Shinji clenched his fists and growled. Drawing his progressive knife and charging towards the enemy. Shinji threw the knife, manipulating his AT field to add power to the knife's flight towards the enemy. The knife lodged in the shoulder of the enemy, causing it to roar with pain, just as Shinji neared it and unleashed a punch that used unit 01's momentum from the sprint deliver a huge punch to EVA's face. Causing it to hurtle back and land in a heap, but it wasn't down for long. The two EVA's traded blows, neither really landing any significant hits, Shinji deflecting a punch aimed for his head and struck out with his arm and grabbed his progressive knife that was still lodged in the enemy EVA's shoulder. Shinji yanked it out and spun delivering another knife hit into the enemy's side, causing it double over in pain, Shinji raised the to deliver the killing blow the spinal column but was stopped by a voice that echoed around his entry plug.

_**That EVA is not being controlled by a dummy plug system...  
**_"What!?" Shinji exclaimed as he stopped the knife from plunging into the EVA's neck.  
_**That EVA is being piloted by a human, I can feel their life force.**  
_Unit 01 stepped back from the enemy EVA, keeping the knife up ready to attack on a moment's notice.

"Umm..misato? There is a human piloting this EVA.." Shinji told the major quietly, not quite sure how to handle the situation.  
"I was not aware of that Shinji, but the fact remains that it is an enemy! Neutralise it" Misato ordered him sternly. Shinji narrowed his eyes as he revered his blade and struck the enemy EVA with the handle of the progressive knife, knocking it downwards and exposing his back as Shinji stepped on it and, without paying any notice to the flaying limbs of the EVA under his feet, struck out his hand and drove into the EVA's back and ripped out a whole piece of the enemy unit...including the entry plug.

"Shinji! What are you doing" Asuka screamed as she and Rei approached to help him, Shinji glanced at the intercom window.

"I'm taking this pilot alive Asuka" he said simply as he began to walk back towards NERV HQ and a dumbfounded staff. Misato smacked herself in the forehead as she thought _This kid is going to be the cause of many gray hairs._

They hadn't really talked about the night on the balcony where they have expressed their feelings to each other. But ever since then, Asuka and he had been getting along better than ever. They hadn't kissed since that time but Shinji didn't really mind, he was just happy to be around her, even now when they were waiting for the captured pilot to be brought out of her induced coma, as they were standing awkwardly in the hallway outside one of the many hospital rooms in NERV. The pilot had apparently blacked out when the unit 01 had ripped her entry plug right out and Dr Akagi had decided it was for the best if they keep her unconscious until they were ready to deal with her. Shinji looked up and saw Asuka staring at him vacantly with a small smile on her lips which he couldn't help smile at, wondering what she was thinking about. She seemed to notice what she was doing because she stopped smiling and glared at him coming forward to punch him in the arm.

"Idiot! What are you doing staring at me like that?" She screeched, but with a small smile tucked into the corner of her mouth as she discreetly entwined her fingers with his. He was about to reply when the hospital door opened and Dr Akagi motioned for them to enter. Rei followed silently behind them and shut the door softly. A young girl lay in the hospital bed, looking to be around the same age as the three EVA pilots silently observing her.

"She should be awake any moment now" Akagi said as the Section 2 agents that were standing around her bed shifted anxiously.  
Slowly, the girl's eyes opened and she silently took in the scene before her and sighed.  
"Captured...great..." She muttered to herself as she looked at everyone in the room, her eyes locked onto Shinji's and her eyes widened slightly and she continued to stare at Shinji even after he had blushed and looked away. Asuka noticed this and stepped forward, gaining the girl's attention.

"Who are you? Why are you attacking us?" Asuka asked, demanding some answers as she put her hands on her hips. The girl in the bed smiled slightly. She had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail with dark, slim eyebrows that contrasted with her dark blue eyes.  
"And if I don't tell you anything?" she asked smirking slightly at Asuka, the german's girls reply was cut off by a voice from the doorway.

"Then we have no use for you and you will be disposed of" Commander Ikari's voice stated coldly as he made his way over to the prone EVA pilot. The girl gulped with wide eyes before she calmed down and shrugged to herself.  
"I'd be killed if I return now anyway...I'm a rejected EVA pilot...I was bred to pilot...but then that Dummy Plug rubbish was invented and we were discarded like trash...I am pilot 021 but you can call me Amy"

There was stunned silence that met her words, it was only logical that there would be rejected pilot applicants but Shinji never thought that they'd end up becoming enemies or even able to pilot an EVA. His father stepped forward and approached the side of her bed.

"Who do you work for? Who is giving you funding?" he asked, resting a gloved hand on the railing of the hospital bed. Amy shrugged to indicate she doesn't know, Gendou nodded and glanced at Ritsuko. The doctor approached Amy with a filled syringe while Gendou told her what was happening.  
"This is to ensure you are speaking the truth...we can't be sure you aren't lying" explained Gendou as the doctor injected the captured pilot. Amy's eyes glazed over as the drug immediately came into effect.

"Now...who are you working for?" Gendou asked once more, Amy replied vacantly.  
"None of us really know...but we think that it is the remains of the SEELE organisation. But now we have governments supporting us. When we took over China's NERV facility we started to gain alliances with several governments who wanted the same thing" At the mention of China's facility being overrun there was a collective gasp in the room, Misato ran off to investigate whether it was true or not.

"What are you going to do now that you have been captured?" Gendou continued.

"I no longer have a purpose in life. I will submit to anything, there is no reason for me to return to those people as they will punish my failure with death. Perhaps I could help you fight with them. I have been raised to pilot EVA from birth, there is nothing else that I know"  
Shinji felt sadness for the young pilot in the hospital bed as she had been bred for the sole purpose to pilot EVA then she was discarded because it was cheaper and more cost effective to run the Dummy Plug System.

"What governments are aiding you?" Gendou asked emotionlessly.

"We pilots are not informed about everything but we have heard that China has now become friendlier to our cause as well as Russia. There are rumours that Germany is providing funding as well"

Shinji glanced at Asuka at the mention of Germany funding their enemies and saw the stunned look on her face. He gently grabbed hold of her hand to give support, she felt the gesture and frowned but didn't remove her hand.

"And what is the cause you are fighting for?" Gendou asked quietly as he narrowed his eyes, already suspecting the answer.

"The end of this corrupt world, we know that Lilth once again appeared in Terminal Dogma we will take her and attempt to initiate another impact"

"But you will need Adam to initiate that" Gendou interjected quietly, frowning slightly.

"Adam? I don't know...we were just told that we need Lilith to end this existence. I'm not that fussed really, I felt like it was like when Shinji ended the world and it wasn't that great. I think I'd rather live"

Shinji's eyebrows rose at the mention of his name and everyone in the room glanced at him briefly. His father nodded at Dr Akagi and she came forward with another syringe that put Amy to sleep once more.

"It's obvious that she doesn't know the finer details of what her organisation is attempting to do, but this pilot will not cause any trouble...she just seems to be a pawn of SEELE" Commander Ikari stated as he moved away from the bed.

"So what is going to happen to her? You said she isn't a threat...so can't she just live here?" Shinji asked his father quickly, not meeting his eyes. There was silence after his question as he felt Asuka tighten her hold on his hand.

"That is a possibility. I believe we shall...give her the choice.." Gendou replied quietly, Dr Akagi made a noise of disapproval.

"Do you really think that is wise? She is an enemy pilot...she could sabotage our operations" Ritsuko exclaimed at the suggestion of releasing the pilot.  
"There is nothing that she could do on her own that would jeopardize us. She has already stated that she would not like to return to her former handlers" Gendou replied before swiftly leaving the room as Misato came back in.

"It's true, China's NERV facility is unresponsive" Misato stated quietly. The vice commander sighed and replied,  
"That does not bode well for us. We have to contact the UN, as more countries choose sides this could escalate into a war.." he stated before he left the room at brisk pace.

"Shinji Ikari, the decider of Humanity's fate" a voice spoke from behind them, interrupting any further discussion. Amy was sitting up in her hospital bed staring intently at Shinji, as he shifted uneasily.

"Um...yes...what?" Shinji stuttered as she continued to bore holes into him with her eyes. She suddenly brightened up and beamed at him and exclaimed "I'm your biggest fan!"  
Everyone in the room sweat dropped at the change in the girl's demeanour and Asuka's grip on his hand became extremely painful.  
_Well this probably won't end well_ Shinji thought to himself with a sigh.

The car ride back to Misato was a silent affair as Asuka seemed to be mad at Shinji for some reason that he suspected was related to Amy. Asuka went straight to her room when they entered the apartment and Shinji sighed in resignation as Misato gave him a commiserating look and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Shinji drew a deep breath and knocked on Asuka's door, he received no response after 30 seconds so he slid open the door quietly and saw Asuka lying on her bed, back to the door. Shinji closed the door behind and sat down on the floor next to Asuka.

"Asuka...what's wrong? Is it something I did?" Shinji asked quietly as the German girl rolled over to face him with a glare before sighing and dropping the angry look.

"You haven't done anything...it's just a lot to take in that's all. Germany becoming the enemy and that bitch drooling over you" she said the last part with a dark look in her eyes.  
Shinji smiled at her and replied, "We don't know if they are yet, she said it was just a rumour...besides who cares if she was drooling over...w-which she wasn't...n-no way she was" Shinji stuttered as he saw the look Asuka shot him when he mentioned the girl.  
Asuka chuckled as she saw the frightened look that Shinji gave her when he mentioned Amy and punched him playfully.

"Of course...if she came to live with us...she'd have to share my room as you'd probably kill her in her sleep" Shinji stated, being uncharacteristically confident. Asuka was shocked for a few moments before she punched him harder this time as he laughed quietly.

"Oh, you better watch out Third. You are in dangerous territory now" Asuka said glaring at him, Shinji gulped and his eyes widened as he saw the predatory look in her eyes.

"Yep...you better watch out" she continued just before she pounced on him and ended up straddling him while he looked up with wide eyes.  
"Why would she live with us anyway?" Asuka asked curiously, Shinji shrugged his shoulders  
"I don't know. It just seemed like a funny thing to say at the time. Now I have learnt my lesson"

"Shinji...it was very manly of you to make fun of me like that. I liked it...very attractive" Asuka told him with an entirely different predatory look in her eyes as she leaned down and kissed him hungrily. Shinji was shocked for a few moments before he came back to his senses and kissed her back, running his hands up and down her sides. To Asuka the hands felt goose bumps raise on her skin as his hands trailed up down her sides to resting on the sides of her hips. A pleasurable tingle ran down her spine as she felt his excitement from her position on top of him.

"Well, I think it's time we had 'The Talk'" an amused voice said from the doorway as he Asuka and Shinji broke away from each other and glanced at the doorway with embarrassment to see Misato standing there smirking. Asuka's expression quickly changed to a scowl at the interruption.

"Argh, we are just kissing...get real Misato" in response their guardian merely pointed at the two of them. Asuka and Shinji looked down at their entwined bodies and saw Asuka's shirt riding up high enough for her bra to be visible and Shinji's shirt to be unbuttoned halfway down the chest and Shinji's hands resting just under the material of her mini-shorts. They frowned simultaneously, not realising they had done that.

With a sigh Asuka got off Shinji and fixed up her appearance as Shinji did the same on the ground. She offered him a hand as they stood in front of a smirking Major.

"Okay then, let's go into the living room and get this over with" Misato said with a giggle as she sat them down at the table and went to her room to grab a few things. She came back with an armful of toys, magazines, condoms, and lingerie and dumped them on the table. Shinji blushed scarlet as he saw the items on the table in front of him. Fighting every urge to run away and hide, he looked up into Misato's amused expression and squeaked,

"Are all these necessary Misato?" the purple haired woman merely nodded and sat down in front of them.

What followed was an embarrassing two hours of explanations, innuendo, crude sexual jokes and pointers that Misato gave them. Asuka was sure that Shinji was going to pass out from the sheer amount of blood that pooled in his face from the constant blush that he had for the entire discussion. Shinji basically ran to his room when Misato finished her talk, leaving Asuka and Misato sitting at the table.

"Now look what you have done, it will take ages for me to get him to not look at me blush now...let alone do anything fun with me" Asuka scolded her with a pout. Misato raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to say something but then thought better of it and just drank her beer instead. Asuka stood up with a sigh and moved toward Shinji's room and opened the door to see Shinji staring at the ceiling with a blush still firmly situated on his cheeks.

"Don't you want to try out the new things we just learnt?" Asuka asked him seductively as she got down on her knees and slowly crawled over to him. Shinji's eyes widened comically as he began to stutter a stream of unintelligible syllables. Asuka giggled and eased his embarrassment.

"Don't worry Shinji, I was joking. You're not getting lucky ...yet" she whispered with a wink at the stammering boy. She continued crawling until she was above him. She gently placed a kiss on the blushing boy's lips and stroked the side of his face. She was shocked when Shinji grabbed her and spun her around so that he was above her and looking down at her with a loving look in his eyes.  
"Whoa down boy, I said you are NOT getting lucky tonight" Asuka told him with a playful grin, secretly enjoying the confidence that Shinji was showing. He smiled at her and kissed her with a loving touch.

"I know...I'm fine just being with you" he replied as he left a trail kisses down her neck and along her shoulders. Asuka's eyes closed in pleasure and she pushed him off her and stood up quickly, covering her erect nipples with an arm and stuttered that she had to go have a shower. Shinji watched her go with uncharacteristic grin as he saw the real reason why she was leaving.

_This is what life was meant to be like_ He thought to himself happily as he laid back down, not thinking about anything to do with EVA, war or future conflicts.

* * *

_A/N_ **Hey all sorry it took so long, but here's the next chapter!  
Please review and let me know what you think**


End file.
